Invisible Nation
by HybridINTP
Summary: Canada sits awkwardly in the meeting with the other nations, as he is being 'punished' by his lover, Prussia, due to the incidents that corresponded with the date from the day before. Yaoi/Smut/Lemon NOT FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES! UP TO YOU TO READ IT YOURSELVES!


**Halo! It's been a while! I hope you enjoy this PruCan~! Lemon/yaoi/smut/fluff/others shtuff~!**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Canada, or Prussia! Or any other names included! Any names are not directly affiliated with anyone in real life!**

* * *

 **Invisible Nation**

The one day we have a meeting and we're supposed to actually get something done, and Gil just decides to distract me! And today is really important, it's a discussion over our environmental plan that we have. Sadly, it seems that everyone forgot that I'm here...ugh…Gil, or well known as the former nation Prussia as Gilbert, decided to join with his little brother Germany, Ludwig. Though it really isn't much of a problem that no one has noticed, but I'm grateful that everyone has forgot that I was there. Reason being is that i got into some trouble with Gil earlier, and…

The day before I had a date with him. We went to a small café that we normally go to. I love the place thanks to the delicious sweets that they make. The date went really well, and it was normal. After the café, holding hands, we walked down the road and continued to walk through the open streets. I knew the location very well (me being Canada) so we decided to go to a nearby lake not far from the café. We walked along the roads, and we were enjoying ourselves peacefully. We were even able to sneak in a make out session in the woods while we had the chance, we even went a little farther than kissing. However, it was at night that it had occurred that had made the day of the meeting a living hell.

We went to a bar afterwards, because Gil wanted a celebratory drink after doing it in the woods, and was actually willing to wait to do it once we got home. I was excited to go home of course, and I didn't want to get drunk, because honestly, I get really red, and Gil warned me about getting drunk before. Gil says that when I turn red, Gil just gets really horn saying my face with sweat all over myself. I didn't drink much. I just drank a little to celebrate with Gil. He kept claiming how 'awesome' he was, and cheered proudly. However, something really weird happened while everything was going on. That surprised both Gil and I. A very drunk girl that we had no idea who she was came up to me, and grabbed my tie roughly and suddenly kissed me. I was surprised completely, and when I tried to separate her grip got even stronger, she wouldn't let me go. I frantically try to get her off, and I wasn't enjoying it. The taste in her mouth was sour, and she had alcohol breath to an extreme. Plus, I loved Gil, not this stranger.

I knew from a long time ago that I liked Gil. There was no mistaking it. We began to date around 2 years ago, I remember when I had to stutter my confession. Gil couldn't believe his ears, and landed a huge kiss. We ended up having our first time together on the same day of the confession. I couldn't stand up right the next day.

Anyhow, when she finally let me go, Gil went over grabbed my hand, and I could see the raging blush on his face. He was not happy. He had a vise grip on my wrist. I ignored the people around us completely. We stormed out, I don't know if the bar would ever let us go through again...since we didn't pay and all. I was still sober, and not completely drunk. But we somehow managed to get home that night. We were in complete silence, he let me go once we got home. We sat on his bed, I sat to the right of him.

He whispered something that I couldn't exactly hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"D-did you do that on purpose?" he was trying to keep his voice down. He was really mad.

"Of course not! She pulled my tie and forcefully kissed me. I didn't want to." I said calmly, knowing I shouldn't say too much, as it really wasn't my fault.

He placed his head down and sighed. "Please don't let her kiss you again."

I could see his red ears glow. It's so cute!

"I'll make sure that I won't let her kiss me again, okay, I'm sorry." I whispered into his ears, huskily.

His ears began to warm up even more. I smiled softly. He's so cute!

"You're going to be punished by the awesome me, Mattie~" I heard, when did his voice change to the sadistic side?!

"Uh…"

"Come here Mattie"

He wiggled his finger towards me. I blushed furiously, however, I didn't deny, he tugged my tie, wanting the revenge. He planted a kiss on my lips. He linked my lips to open up. I followed. His tongue in my mouth, exploring viciously. I moaned in his mouth. My body moved on its own and tried to get closer to Gil.

He grabbed my waist and tugged it towards his own, initially straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The make out session continued. I felt myself becoming harder and moaning more. Gil was hard as well, but he seemed to want to continue. Once we ran out of breath, we were both panting heavily. Gil flipped me onto the bed, and digged into my neck. I began to moan loudly, even out of breath.

"Gil~ ahh~" I moaned out.

He unbuttoned my shirt, and removed my tie. After frustrated with all the buttons, he just ripped off the shirt.

"Hey, that was -ahhh- new shirt~"

I placed my hand over my mouth to try to prevent my voice from being heard from the neighbors. Gil wasn't having that, and tied my hands above my head with the tie. I whimpered. He leaned in in a very sexy way, leaning into my ear, nibbling it softly.

"Don't cover your voice Mattie," he whispered huskily. "Your voice is so lively today~ hmm~ is this really punishment~?"

"Ahh- ahh- Gil~" I whimpered.

He held a large smirk on his face. He skid his hands over my erect nipples.

"What would you like from the awesome me~?" he whispered.

"Please -ahh- don't tease meee~ aahh"

He moved through my jawline leaving small kisses and kissing the sides of my mouth. I leaned in to kiss him, but he moved around me so I could avoid his sweet mouth. He nuzzle down to my neck and left a few hickey marks on my neck, where it was most visible. With his hands he proceeded to teasing my torso and waist. Sliding very lightly down. However never reaching my pants, teasing me. He would grind himself against me. Feeling his hard erect penis over his jeans, I moaned at his movements.

His lips traveled down my chest and towards my waist leaving small teasing kisses. His lips suckling lightly my erect nipples. His other hand was running down towards my pants. He skid his fingers slowly over and teased me. I whimpered, wanting to be touched so badly.

"Gil~ ahh~"

"I love the way you sound Mattie~"

He unzipped his pants, and dropped it somewhere in the room, but all I could pay attention to was the giant bulge that was set in front of me. I imagined the things I could do and feel. It would be amazing. I licked my lips. He removed his black t-shirt that was very tight around him. His buff chest, and abs were slightly sweaty. His pinkish skin glowed in the room. I tried to untie myself, but soon realized how futile it was with Gil on top of me and straddling me. I couldn't move, it felt so good.

He went lower after teasing my nipples, he licked my pants that was over my erect penis. Breathing heavily on it. I groaned.

"More~"

He unzipped my jeans with his mouth, playfully touched it. He proceeded to kiss me around underwear. He tore off my pants, leaving me with a ripped t-shirt, and my precum covered underwear hiding my erect penis. Eating at the head of it, and slowly going down to my entrance. I felt hotter by the second, my precum coming out faster. He used his mouth, and bit off my underwear, ripping it off along with my other clothing.

"Gil! Ngh~ ahh~" I moaned, panting excitingly.

Eating at me from the he sides, licking the tip ever so teasingly. I shuddered underneath him. Jolting as he placed my penis into his hot mouth. Leaning my head backwards.

"Gil- ahh- ahh- I'm- I'm cu, ahhh-" shuddering under the heat he had been surrounding me in.

I felt like melting. I could not be anymore excited. My heart fluttered, and the feeling of cumming became more and more open.

"Cum if you want to~ Mattie~" muffled Gil. As soon as he called my name, I came. I couldn't last.

Panting vigorously, I heard Gil mumble something. I was enjoying it so much that I forgot where I was, feeling myself amazing. Gil leaned in closer to my face, reaching towards me, he was still in his underwear.

"Punishment isn't over, Mattie~"

I shuddered

"It's only just begun~"

I felt jolts go through my spine as I heard him chuckle a bit, having a smirk on his face. He skid his fingers over my nipples, and resumed suckling them. I was still hard from all that. The next thing I knew, Gil climbed onto me and untied my hands, but I didn't anticipated for the next thing to happen. He grabbed his very long erect penis, and stuffed it into my mouth without warning. I nearly suffocated, but controlled my breathing feeling everything in motion.

He slowed his thrust at first, but sped up as soon as he felt comfortable. The taste of his precum spread throughout my mouth as he pushed deep down my throat. I could feel the heat that he had felt. As soon as he was about to cum, he grappled my head and sped even more up. I could smell his scent. Reminding me how he tastes made me enjoy this moment even more.

"Mmm~ Mattie~" He moaned. He was cumming soon.

Once he finally came in my mouth, he allowed me to sit up. Before I could reach for a tissue next to us, he looked at me with this panting and in content expression.

"Swallow it" he demanded. I did so. It tasted so sweet~

I opened up my mouth, and began to pant as well. I was a bit tired, but this wasn't enough.

"More~ Gil~ please give me more~"

He leaned into my ear, "it is punishment, so prepare yourself for the worst~"

He grabbed the lube and a condom from the table next us. After preparing himself, he inserted 2 fingers in immediately without warning. Scissoring me rapidly. I shuddered under him. I could feel his fingers quicken pace. With his other hand, he played with the head of my penis. With his mouth, he played with my balls, nibbling at them.

"Gil, please just enter me already! Ngh~ I want to cum with you!" I moaned out. I felt him shift, and suddenly insert himself without warning, all the way through. I felt sudden pain, however slowly felt the growing pleasure as he had thrust into me.

"Oh~ oh god! Oh Gilbert, faster~ ahh~ ahh~ please~ faster!" I moaned loudly. He increased in speed. I felt him hitting my sweet spot. "Gil-Gilbert~!"

"Fuck, your sexy moans are going to make me cum soon, and that face you're making~ Fuck~!" I leaned in.

He slapped my ass and sped up. "ahhh~"

I tried to reach for Gil, moaning and whimpering loudly, he leaned down towards me, I felt him get even harder.

"Gilbert~! I - I'm cumming! Ah~"

"Me too Matthew~"

We both came at the very same moment. Gil came inside of me, and I came all over myself. After panting for a moment, Gil only collapsed on top of me. However he didn't get out of me. I looked at Gil, and raised his head towards me. I gave him a deep kiss. Not letting him go or relax. He got back into the mood. And I knew it wasn't going to end.

He quickly sat up on his knees and forcefully turned me the other way. Holding onto a pillow, while my ass was in the air, slightly spread, and still attached to Gilbert. I looked over my shoulder, and before i could tell him anything he began to thrust into me again. I couldn't say anything due to the sudden shock.

Gil grabbed my hands, and made sure I wasn't able to leave from his grasps. I felt good, although it was a bit painful. But knowing that it was with Gil it was fine. I loved it, and as soon as we came once again, we did it again and again all night long. Except...we had a meeting the next morning. And we completely forgot about it.

In the morning, after the night of endless rounds, we laid on the bed, resting, until the alarm rang loud and clear. Gil put his arms around me as soon as I tried to leave.

"Gilbert, we need to get up~" I turned to give him a kiss, although our lips were swollen.

"5 more minutes, Matthew~" he grumbled. He began to kiss the back of my neck. Slowly, trying to arouse me.

"Gil~" I whispered.

"Matthew, punishment isn't over quite yet~" My eyes shot open.

"Eh?!" I cried.

"Stay still~ okay~" I did so. He suddenly inserted something that was vibrating inside of me. I flinched at first in complete surprise.

"Eh, ah, Gil, I need to take a shower first!" I said. He ignored me.

" You're going to carry around this scent all day. And if anyone asks, you tell them you're in love with the awesome me, and that you're being punished~."

"Bu-" I was interrupted by the sudden jolt of being attached three more vibrators on my penis. They weren't turned on.

"Every time that you don't" he whispered huskily, "the awesome me will raise a level on any of the vibrators~" He kissed the back of my neck. "Good luck, Mattie~"

He got up and showered while i wasn't able to do so, and tried to get over to the meeting. When I arrived, I was asked why I smelled weird, of course I didn't say anything, especially since it was Francis, but I had no idea Gil was behind me. He switched on one of them. I suddenly felt the sudden excitement that came with the vibrator. I blushed deeply.

After Francis left, Gil came from behind and slowly groped my ass for a second, and then slapped it before leaving.

Gil sat next to me during the meeting. I felt him slide his arm across my leg. I stared at him for a moment, he had a smirk on his face.

"Cheater!" I mouthed to him. His smirk only widened.

He leaned in into my ear and whispered. "Punishment~"

Gil nibbled a bit of my ear and I flinched, moving back. I blushed from ear to ear, holding my ear. He raised the level to one of the vibrators. He leaned in once more into my ears.

"If anyone sees you blushing and reacting in anyway that I can't accept, I will raise one of the levels again." he gave me a quick kiss. I gulped.

By the end of the day, all the vibrators went on, and I couldn't exactly stand up or sit down properly. Gil drove me home, making sure I made it. Although did it again and again that night endlessly. Ever so often the condoms broke. But since it was Gil, I didn't really mind.

 _In those two days, I felt really happy being forgot by anyone else except Gil~_

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed! I was busy and thought I might as well finish this~ Hopefully it doesn't get reported...anyway~ I don't really know much about Hetalia, since I've only recently found the fandom (and with school, I've forgotten a LOT of things.) So sorry if I haven't included everything that fits their characters!**

 **Anyhow, I've been thinking that I might not be able to finish the other stories, but hopefully I'll get to it soon! Maybe...who knows...~**

 **But I hope that you enjoy! PruCan is love! It is life! haha ~**


End file.
